<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>full moon. by Dechimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158266">full moon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo'>Dechimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Breeding Kink, Courting Rituals, Creampie, Elf Armin, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Armin Arlert, Pussy Job, Size Difference, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Sex, Warrior Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has grown tired of the Eren's meek touches. “You’re not going to shatter me… I am not made of something delicate...” The elf chuckles softly.</p><p>The warrior huffs slightly in amusement, “We both know I could…” </p><p>---</p><p>tldr; elf armin mates with warrior eren who protects his village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>full moon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo!! This story today is a little idea I had this week and I'm so glad with how it came out!! Please enjoy (❁´◡`❁)</p><p>this story includes: Armin with pussy, size difference, outdoor sex and mentions of breeding! (Maybe even some falling in love ❣) If you believe there should be any additional tags please let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a large mountain, surrounded by a beautiful lush forest, resided a tribe of elves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intelligent and peaceful, learning to cultivate their own food, practicing their forms of magic. They had no intent to engage in the wars of other races but with their lands behind on the edge of the where battles were often held, they had no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last attack on their peaceful people, the previous chief fell and his grandson stepped up to lead their people. Armin had kept his nose buried in books his whole childhood, learning as much as possible of all other races that walked the lands of their world. Often told his grandfather that even if they were peaceful people that they could bring in the help of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandfather simply pet his head and disagreed with kind rejection, the same words explained every time. “We’re no different if we engage with violent clans.” The old man would say with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin wished he would have listened to the boy’s warnings. The old man met his demise by trying to let a tribe of demons simply take their goods and leave. Demons were bloodthirsty at the end of the day. The village took weeks, nearly the entirety of two months, to recover from the heavy losses; they could only rebuild so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young elf chief could not take that type of disaster again and he sought out a clan of warriors. A small clan of fifty warriors to protect a village of over six hundred elven men, women, and children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His messenger had told him that the clan would meet him at the base of the mountain, near the large sacred tree that was meant to protect the land surrounding; but without proper tribute, the tree seemed to be failing. Armin was quickly learning he could not rely so heavily on old traditions anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy had explained what their leader had asked for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s hands were shaking as he agreed to the commands. The boy just nodded his little worried head and ran back off into the forest, escaping into the world to find and to tell the warriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young chief and his council wait for the warriors to arrive. He had only known of them from books and rumors of other sister villages. As long as the warriors were given food and drinks then they would stay with whatever race hired them. A clan of beings that only desire was to fight, drink and mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin had prepared large barrels of ale for the warriors, with a heavy heart, he had the innocent beasts in his forest to be hunted for meat and on the last condition, the elf chief was to marry their clan’s leader—their strongest warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to hold his head up high and never back down; the last thing he wanted was to anger the warrior clan. The elf hears them before he is able to see them, the sounds of heavy footsteps, grumbling, and growling of beasts. He sees the first of them come through the thick trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pointy ears twitched as he listened to their muffled words as they spoke amongst all of themselves, he could not differentiate between them all from who was their leader. Armin wore a thin gold band with his tribe's jewel that laid on his forehead, clasps of feathers on the tips of his ears to signify his position in the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amongst the first dozen warriors, there was no way to tell any of the hierarchy. All of them wore pelts of fearsome beasts, tusks, and horns used as jewelry. Their clothing was simple with leather armor; most of them barefooted and appeared dirty from travels. The more he looked at them, the more he became seriously baffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so foreign to him, and he could not stop his stomach bubbling with excitement to learn more of them—the warrior race was known to many but the details of their lives were vastly blank. Armin wanted to fill a book, or even many, with information on them, he made up his mind he would learn even the smallest of details of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of it, remembering to stand tall, or, as tall as he could get. Elves were not large beings such as the ones who were appearing, often short and petite. The warriors were all huge in mass and height. More than half of the large men and women had long hair, beads, bones, and feathers braided into their hair. Scars covering their exposed flesh, almost shown explicitly as trophies of their battles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin swallowed as one of them finally walked up to him. Piercing grey eyes staring the elf down. Even if the man towers over Armin, he seems to be smaller than some of the warriors. The elf has to tilt his head up slightly to look up and when the man steps even closer, his neck is craned as he meets the warrior's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the chief of this villa-“ He’s cut off when the warrior opens his mouth, a small hint of sharp canines that are already vastly different from the elf’s own blunt teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin furrows his brow and blinks when the warrior’s hand comes up, fingertip tapping on the jewel on his exposed forehead. The elf felt the tips of his ears turn hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips move and no words come out, he’s unsure of exactly how to proceed with the warrior clan in front of him. His hands clenched as he inhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have agreed to your conditions in exchange for the protection you offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of my conditions?” The man in front of him asks with a slight tilt of his head, braided hair falling over his shoulder. A blue shell that’s entangled into the brown hair shines in the sunlight, Armin’s eyes glancing to it quickly in curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin nodded as he turned his gaze back to the warrior, his neck muscles growing stiff.  “All of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior’s hand drifted to the elf’s cheek, cupping it with a near fond gentleness that the young elf almost doesn’t feel it foreign; his thumb caressing Armin’s cheekbone almost carefully. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clan quickly becomes settled on the mountain, leaving a dozen at a time to go hunting but soon the elves expressed their concern for the gentle creatures of the forest being hunted to such an extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their leader, now formally known as Eren, spoke with them at Armin’s request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warriors had no qualms in going on a vicious hunt, often returning with large, heavy beasts on their shoulders or dragging behind themselves for their nightly feasts. In the center of the village, it became a regular occurrence to have a fire going with the warrior cook making large meals with the bountiful hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elves' elders and adults always declined the offered meat, their lifestyle was based on a vegetarian diet. The children were not discouraged from trying the meat, they had to form their own diets sooner or later. Most of the children scrunch their noses and shook their heads—the taste of meat for the first time did not settle well. The warriors just looked at them strangely at first before shrugging, more meat for them if they did not have to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the short winter that passed over the village, only two battles were held near the mountain and the warriors wore giant grins as they stood as guards at the base of the mountain. Armin stayed in the village, calming those who worried if the warriors should fall; to all their relief, they did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clan came back up the mountain with the treasures of the defeated to wear or even give to the elves. Their victory was obvious in the loud laughter and cheers the warriors seemed to bring back with such volume that it shook the hearts of many elves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin understood his people held many doubts about the warriors but with a little time to adjust, the two races quickly became accustomed to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clan of warriors was unbelievably strong, what it would take four to five elves to carry a tree up the mountain for repairs, a single warrior could do—without becoming breathless to add. Major repairs to the village happened fairly quickly, the people were excited to finally fix their homes without any worry that they would be rampaged anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin is over the three moons and back as the village thrived as they finally felt safe and secure with the warrior clan around. The children loved climbing the largest of them, hanging off their thick arms and laughing with childish glee. The elders teach them the way of the tribe and the warriors just stand there with their heads tilted. It’s amusing every time Armin passed by to catch a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had assumed his marriage to the clan leader would be immediate but instead, he was roped into a courtship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren often roughhoused with the other warriors, saying crude things, even fighting with fists amongst them. Armin watched from afar, the leader was close to his people, close enough to fight with and still trust them enough to have his back in battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Armin, he was gentle and curious. He sat down with the elf and listened to him read more times than he could count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the first few hunts, Eren would bring Armin the largest of beasts as a present for his soon to be mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, thank you but… We… I do not eat meat, I have tried and I can not tolerate it.” The blond elf explained with a gentle smile. His expression quickly changed to horrified as the warrior took out a knife and cut the tusks from the beast. He held them out to Armin to take. The elf took the bloody bones and stared at them with bewilderment, his shoulders sore from the heavy weight in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiling slightly, the edges of his lips pulled just enough that his eyes were crinkled. “For a weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Armin’s voice shook with concern. When he did not move, Eren took them back and left. He returned with now clean tusks for the elf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make a knife for you, for protection. The tusks are durable and will not break if used properly.” Eren said as if it would convince the small elf that he was being given a well-thought gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I see… Yes, if you make it for me, I’ll be glad to… Uh, wear it.” The elf nodded, unsure if he would ever actually use the weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned in, his cheek pressed against Armin’s for a moment. It’s warm and the elf blinks as his lips part when a sort of low rumbling escapes the warrior.  The gesture is short-lived before he turned and left to gather with the other warriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior did many customs that struck the young chief’s curiosity over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skinship was the first thing, how easy it was for Eren to touch Armin’s face or hands. Even amongst his comrades, being so close to one another was not rejected or frowned upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giving of many gifts was another. He tried his best to accept as much as Eren gave but he could not accept some, such as pelts from beasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not want to wear it himself—maybe because when Eren skinned the animal that night and wore it himself, it looked much better on the warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Eren began to do was to stand by his side at all times, even when Armin spoke to close members of the village. The warrior often said close to nothing while towering over the elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The company was never unwelcome now, in fact, Armin found himself growing more and more comfortable when Eren stood at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes it’s the effects of the courtship… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he want their marriage to come sooner...</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of innocent gestures and gentle touches, Eren is surprisingly well behaved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops when told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never ventured further than the initial touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf chief wondered about it many nights. He was not innocent to the touches of couples, or even the ones they did behind closed doors. At first, he had wondered if it was different customs with the warrior tribe but with the grunts and moans he would shyly hear from behind bushes in the middle of the day, he assumed it was not that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became flustered more than once by accidentally walking near two warriors mating with one another. Even so, he had stayed quiet and listened, his face burning hot as his loins stirred as hearing their affectionate words that did not match the intense sounds of pleasure mixed with the smacking of flesh on flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would… Eren be that rough with him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would his words be as filthy and passionate? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he breed-!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes the intrusive, sexual memories and thoughts of his mind. He had other matters to attend to and he could not risk having his being clouded with things that had nothing to do with the important agenda he held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring was very important to the elf villages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chiefs were to meet at a designated location, the hosting village changing every year to avoid being attacked by other tribes. Armin had yet to wait another three years before he could host his sister villages in his homeland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his body is riddled with anxiety and panic at the thought of having to leave his people behind—he knows he could not protect them directly in case of an attack but his future mate does his best to calm his worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had left Mikasa and Levi in charge of the village to care for the elves as he and Armin ventured out together to a sister village that would take them over a two day’s travel to get there. He had sent out his comrades to hunt the night before so that they would not have to leave the mountain unless to patrol the surrounding land. The warriors do well to listen especially since Armin smiles wide at those who are staying behind and that once he returns, they will hold a large celebration in thanks for their protection these past four months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin carries what he cans but Eren insists on taking the heavier things. Their travel is not going to be a long one but the warrior is well equipped to fight off enemies if they should be ambushed. All the same, it is spring and many tribes who would attack are flourishing with mating season of their own as well as the beasts of the land. No reason to attack lone travelers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf chief does his best to not hold Eren back, his feet ache and he feels the afternoon sun on his head even as the chilly air brushes over him. He is not used to traveling, not at all, not one bit! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is soon to rest and the warrior pets the elf’s blond, wind-blown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a place we can rest for the night. We’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin only nods, worried he will spill graces of gratitude for soon being able to rest from making his way far from home the entire day. They come to a stoned area within a small forest and the elf’s blue eyes go wide as he laughs softly. They are hidden within the thick trees and shrubbery, within the stones is a small collection of water, and the closer Armin gets, the more he can analyze it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal clear water with a haven of white steam rising from its surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hot spring!” Armin gasps, glancing at Eren with an excited grin before getting closer. There is a sweet moss glazing over the rocks surrounding the pool of water. Nothing in the area is disturbed and Armin wonders if there have been no visitors to the spring for a while. His eyes shine and there is an opening in the trees right above the water that he wonders if the moon will bring light to their camp for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin squeaks as the voice grazes his ear, not realizing how close Eren had gotten to him. He purses his lips and glances down, a little shy at how easily he was read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help with settling in for tonight, then… Possibly…” Armin murmurs as if he is only considering the thought of melting away the day sweat within the heated water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin helps as much as he can, watching as Eren easily starts them up a fire for the night. The warmth of it licking at the tips of the elf’s fingers that have grown cold as the sun is no longer in the sky, replaced with a full moon that loses its white glow in favor of one that resembles a loving blue. The light of it shines across the water. He knows he should be more careful in underdressing himself when Eren does a perimeter check. He stands nude in the forest, his hand balancing himself on a nearby rock as he steps into the hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aah…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The young man sighs softly, the water going up to his knees and as he walks further in, up to his thighs. He is careful to not fall in, slowly adjusting his body to the intense heat of the pool. His muscles slowly relax as he smiles. His pointed ears twitch as he hears the rustling of leaves. He glances over his shoulder quickly and releases a caught up breathe when he realizes it’s only Eren returning to their camp. “You startled me…” He giggles shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lets his eyes drift over his body so bluntly before looking away. “Sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin bites his lip and looks down at the water, watching it ripple away from his skin. His heart lurching with how brave he feels. “W-Why don’t you join me… To clean up…” When he is met with silence, he feels a flush of embarrassment take over the warmth he felt from the hot spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the water as if it would swallow him up when his ears pick up the sound of clothing and furs rustling, then a gentle splash in the water. He looks over his shoulder and his eyes go wide at seeing his soon to be mate standing there naked in knee-deep water. He doesn't move so he waits for Eren to come to him, standing only arm's length away as they both stand with water up to their thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s brows furrow slightly at the galore of scars that scatter over Eren’s body, his heart sore with pain to see such faded wounds on the man he had come to grow very fond of. He reaches out and his fingertips graze along a long, grooved scar that stretches from the warrior's clavicle down to his rib. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf is not shy in asking how he received the scars that his fingers danced upon. Every little scar he can touch, even letting his hand graze lower to Eren’s thigh, his eyes flickering away from gazing inappropriately to the warrior’s groin. Soon, his hand stills on Eren’s sternum, feeling the strong heartbeat beneath his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then does Armin realize that it’s the first time that he had seen Eren naked. His face shifts from a warm pink to a bright red in the realization of how touchy he had been for the first time being nude like this in front of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Eren’s face is calm, attentive. He follows all of the elf’s movements, speaking easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself entranced by the warrior’s face, nearly a sad expression as he gazes at Armin. The elf steps closer, his hand on Eren’s cheek and they share no words as they press a kiss against one another’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start off sweet with tentative kisses as if worried the other will suddenly pull away. But that melts away the more they chase one another’s lips. They cast aside those unsure feelings when their desire is made known</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s hands slide lower to engulf the slender bones of Armin’s hips, fingers momentarily squeezing before staying a gentle hold; either pushing nor pulling. He acts as if his grip would rip through the elf like a beast stomping through tall, wild grass. But the blond has grown tired of the warrior's meek touches, now realizing how he longs to be treated as one of the warrior lovers, as one of those unbreakable beings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to shatter me… I am not made of something delicate...” The elf chuckles softly, tilting his head as his eyes peered down to where he was being touched. His lips curled slightly to smile sweetly, his body warm enough that the night’s breeze no longer bothers his wet flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior huffs slightly in amusement, his neck craning downward until his forehead rests against his soon to be mate’s. His voice nearly a husky growl as he whispered into the space between the two of them—the deep rumble nearly lost in the spilling from the waterfall. “We both know I could…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin knows this to be true and yet his heart pounds at its implications. He would not mind if Eren broke him, to shatter him, to ruin him. He knows the warrior will put him back together to be brought to the village. He feels a certain throb, a flutter, from between his thighs. He takes his pink bottom lip between his teeth as he stays his gaze lowered, unashamed now in seeing the warrior slowly fill out, standing half-mast. Even so, it’s rather impressive. Who knew it would already be much larger than any he had seen around the village. He swallows and sniffles, tilting his head up finally, taking Eren’s lips with his own. He pushes closer, letting the hardening cock touch his lower belly and he sighs sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parts his lips to let that heated tongue slide over his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arches his back as those hands gain strength, gripping him, manhandling him closer. He gasps as he tilts his head in the opposite direction, their noses bumping but neither seem to care at the moment. It’s as if the heated water was clouding their minds, filling them both with lust and desire for one another. Armin decides to be brave, hoping his actions are being heard as equally as loud if he had shouted the words. He grasps Eren’s cock, his eyes shining with wonder as the warrior groans before taking his lips once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strokes it, cooing softly between kisses as it fills out entirely. Both of his hands aren’t enough to grasp its entire length, his fingertips do not even touch as he circles the girth of it. His cunt flutters out a wave of slick—he knows his inner thighs will shine in the moonlight should he have to part them. Armin makes up for his small hands in another way, he goes up on his toes to increase his height by a couple of inches. He holds the tip of the cock and guides it between his soft thighs. The cockhead slips between the folds of his cunt, shifting against the wetness until Armin’s clit sits pretty at the base of his cock. Eren pulls away from his lips and nips at his pointed ear, nicking at the flesh with his sharp canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s lips wobble in weary pleasure as the hot cock slides along his pussy, his hardened clit grinding so deliciously along its length whenever either of them shifts. He had gone a long while without pleasuring himself so his senses seem to be flickering with fire on ends at the intensity despite only having just begun. He feels the bubbling of embarrassment because he’s wet enough as Eren rocks his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against the slippery puffy folds of the elf’s small pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to…” Eren grunts softly, his hand moving away from the elf’s waist to grasp at his jaw and chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is big enough that Armin’s soft, flushed cheeks are squished beneath fingertips, lips pouting and Eren can’t help himself as he presses a kiss against them. He was not one who could resist temptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin you… Mate you… Breed you… Make you, force you to give me a pup...” The warrior growls, every statement accompanied with a wicked thrust, and Armin mewls out his praises with every shocking release of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their difference in height only enhances how roughly the cock grinds against all his sensitive bits and pieces. He would even pull back far enough that the head of his dick would accidentally grind against the weeping entrance of Armin’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mean to whimper so wantonly but his thin hands rise away from their groins, holding to his lover’s cheeks desperately as their kiss deepens in passion as they sway in the hot spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin feels the strain on his calves and ankles from standing tall for so long but he’s starting to feel the pulsating wonder from his hips to his spine the more energetic that Eren becomes by thrusting between his thighs. His poor clit borderline being abused to an intense wave of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice peaks higher and higher whenever the warrior’s cockhead catches on his entrance, grinding against the nerves before passing towards his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fuck you…” Eren groans against his lips, his hands holding Armin by his ass, helping him bring him back and forth on his cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf nods quickly, nearly desperately. “Okay... Okay…” He agrees in a hushed whisper and his hand trails lower as Eren’s cock pulls away enough. The sticky tip of the cock glistened with their combined fluids, so wet and shiny. His breath shudders as he guides the cock at a different position, tilting it up slightly and he inhales sharply as the tip presses against his weeping entrance with a kiss of primal lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both hold their breath as the fat, thick cockhead pushes in slowly, pausing when Armin releases a small squeak as the tip pops in completely. Eren grunts and murmurs a few words in a language that the elf has not fully come to understand yet. The stretch is sending the elf into another world, his cunt attempting to open as much as possible to accept the wondrous girth within but fuck, does his lover have some well-endowed measures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… It’s a little hard standing…” Eren comments as he pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them sighing softly when the cock is released from the supple, slick pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s thighs trembled horribly so, not realizing how much he was held up by the warrior’s strong cock. The warrior guides him to the edge of the pool and the elf watches him sink into the water, his waist hidden beneath the water. Armin tentatively places his hands on Eren’s broad shoulders and he lets the hand on his waist bring him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh, yes, this was so much better.., </span>
  </em>
  <span>Armin’s mind barely puts together those thoughts as he sinks down on the warrior’s cock. His lower belly aches but he ignores the pain for the pleasure of being filled to his boiling point with thick girth. He thanks whatever gods bestowed him with such a slick cunt, allowing him to take such a cock without a finger of preparation. Even better for their first coupling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin rocks his hips slowly, feeling the water slosh around his thighs. He bites his lip and his hands slide down Eren’s chest—favoring to leverage himself on the warrior’s abdomen, to push himself up when needed if his thighs were to weaken which he was sure they would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His inner walls flutter in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only had sex a few times, but none of them compared to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others from the village were not hung as the warrior, their cock’s never reaching the depth of his cunt like this. None of them stretched his pussy to such lengths. None of them made his womb ache this badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could take Eren’s cock any deeper, he would. His soul weeps whenever he pushes himself up, but the delicious grind of his mate’s cock dragging along his walls as it thrust in and out was enough to make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant thought passes his mind; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he ovulating?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin throws his head back as he moans loudly, his blue eyes half-lidded as he gazed at the bright, full moon. Eren’s name cried to the night sky as he was fucked, the water splashing around them roughly enough that ripples descended across the surface of the pool until they crashed against the waterfall at the opposite side. His poor brain counts the days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The full moon only helped his conclusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips shake viciously as he chases his orgasm, hoping that he’s moving well enough to entice Eren’s as well. He has no intention of coming off this cock until he feels the fiery assault of cum against his deepest parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin wishes he could blame the implications of spring and mating season but he’s the chief—he should bring forth an heir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck that duty of bringing a new chief to the world. Armin could be honest within his own personal thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be bred; To have this strong warrior push a fat-headed child into him for them to love. Eren was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate now and Armin would never let him go. Maybe the warrior’s customs were rubbing off on him little by little but there are no complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior holds his thighs, bruising them as he holds them tight. They are shameless with their groans and grunts of pleasure, moaning each other’s names as they sloppily bring their mouths against one another. They care little for who could hear them, if they came close, Armin wonders if Eren would continue to fuck him with visitors. Would he be that vicious back in the village as well? His clit throbs with the idea of having someone listening to them, to be the center of gossip for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin keens and rubs his face against Eren’s moist neck, collecting moisture from the steam and from his own sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines and whimpers like a hurt animal, bucking himself as his free hand pushes into the water to rub his own clit. His loins burn with pleasure and he accidentally bites into the warrior’s thick skin as his eyes roll back. He groans shakingly loud like a banshee when he cums, the feeling of fierce urination escaping him with a force that he knows would soak them if they were not already waist-deep in hot water. His frame is hugged by Eren, holding him to keep his cock bottomed out as the elf convulsed sweetly with a strong orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” The warrior whispers and a small chuckle escapes him when the elf’s ear flicks away from the husky voice. He turns his head and kisses Armin’s temple. He receives a nod and hugs the elf even tighter now. “Good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the shriek of surprise when he easily picks up the elf’s body and forcefully brings him back down on his cock, using his mate’s spent cunt as a toy of pleasure for his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hushes the young man, whispering sweet phrases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed, love, and fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin wails loudly, scratching at the warrior’s touch skin. His blunt teeth do little damage against the neck at his mouth. His eyes rolling back as the pleasure feels as if it is too much, his brain unable to recognize it as a pleasant feeling. He was sore and fucked out completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please cum! Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Armin sobs loudly and he’s not sure if he’s begging for the gooey sperm to fill him or if he’s begging for the warrior to finish so that it can stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Eren complies with his sweet demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin knows his skin will stay sensitive from being in the hot water for so long, they rest and calm down. Eren releases a deep rumbling as he rubs his thumbs against Armin’s hip bones, hoping to calm the soon to be ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf is tentative and slow as he raises on weak legs, Eren helping him just a bit until his soft cock slips out completely. Both of them hissing as the hot spring water swarms their worn groins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin sits next to him on the rocks, smiling slightly at how the water comes up to his ribs. He leans in and kisses his mate, enjoying the sweet affections of the warrior in the form of kisses. He leans against the stone as Eren turns his upper body so that he can cover the elf, hugging him close, their chests pressed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pressed one last tired kiss into Armin’s jaw, his breath cool against the warmed skin. “Does this mean… We are mates now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin blinks, and soon a bubbling fit of giggles escapes him. He takes a minute to calm down, Eren looking at him with worried curiosity as if he had said something wrong. He kisses the stupid warrior briefly before answering in a clear enough voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He presses another kiss to Eren’s warm lips. “It means we’re mates now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin smiles widely, cuddling into his mate as they enjoyed a bit more time in the hot spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he wasn’t that sore in the morning… They could enjoy the hot spring once more before heading out to the sister village. Luckily for him, Eren has the strength and stamina to hold him in his arms for as long as it takes for both of them to cum. Who knew the therapeutic massage the waterfall could give when being fucked underneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on <a href="https://twitter.com/honey_andbread"> Twitter</a> .</p><p>Kudos and Comments appreciated ! 💕❣  Thank you for reading!! (❁´◡`❁)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>